1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to management technology, and more particularly to an electronic device and method for detecting operative states of components in the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device may have more powerful functions if various different components are installed in the electronic device. For example, a camera module may be installed in the electronic device to capture images. However, if an error occurs with one of the installed components, the electronic device has to be restarted to resume functions of the installed component. It is inconvenient and makes inefficient use of the electronic device.